When a vehicle operator exits a vehicle, it is often beneficial for the operator to know the status of one or more vehicle systems. For example, it is useful for the operator to know whether a vehicle light (e.g., headlights or an interior light) is ON. Also, the status of vehicle tire pressure and vehicle fuel level are useful to the operator. Such information may help the vehicle operator avert an inconvenient or annoying situation when the vehicle operator returns to the vehicle.
It is known to provide a warning type notice to the vehicle operator for certain types of vehicle system conditions. For example, it is know to use an audible chime for such conditions as a vehicle light being ON when a vehicle door is opened. Another example is an audible chime or buzzer that sounds when an ignition key is left in a vehicle ignition when the door is opened.
Remote convenience systems for vehicles are known in the art. Such remote convenience systems remotely control one or more vehicle functions. An example of such a remotely controlled function is the locking and unlocking of one or more vehicle doors. A remote convenience vehicle system that permits remote locking and unlocking functions is commonly referred to as a remote keyless entry system.
Known remote convenience vehicle systems include a receiver unit mounted in an associated vehicle and a portable, hand-held transmitter unit located remote from the receiver unit. The portable unit is provided with one or more manually actuatable pushbutton switches. Each pushbutton switch is associated with a remote control vehicle function to be performed. Typically, the vehicle operator carries the portable unit on their person when they exit the vehicle.